fusiòn de corazones
by HOLA SOY BROTAKU
Summary: tras aver vivido decepciones amorosas Twilight Sparkle queda deprimida y sus amigas la llevan a un viaje y en el transcurso se encuentran con trixie, al ver el patetico estado en el que esta Twilight decide darle asilo en su castillo, pasa el tiempo y ambas empiesan a tener sentimientos una de la otra pero tendran que pasar por muchos obstáculos para que su amor perdure
1. Chapter 1

( **ADVERTENCIA: ni my little pony ni sus personajes son de mi propieda solo la historia, la que esta escrita de fan y para fans, un proyecto sin fines lucratibo que solo busca entretener, contenido lesbico y sexual tos aqueyos que no les gusten estos temas se le recomienda no leer, mantenga discrecion)**

 **joooooooo hola soy brotaku**

 **y te apusto una locion a que cuando prendes el radio escuchas musica**

* * *

Capítulo 1. RECUENTRO

Esta historia comienza en el reino mágico de equestria, reino de toda clase de ponys y gobernado por las hermanas princesas, celestia y luna, pero no hablaremos de ellas en esta historia, esto se centra en 6 amigas pony, nada más y nada menos que las portadoras de la armonía, justamente en el cálido y simple pueblo de…. ¿un tren?

(Sonido de silbato de tren)- no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar, no puedo esperar, NO PUEDO ESPERAR-

\- pinkie cálmate- decía Applejack deteniendo a su imperativa amiga- es peligroso saltar en un tren-

\- lo siento, es que estoy tan emocionada que mis mejores amigas vallan de visita a la granja de mi familia, siento que ¡voy a explotar!- dijo la pony rosa seguido de sacar un pequeño cañón que lanzo serpentinas y confeti

\- sabemos que estas emocionada pero no es para tanto solo vamos un fin de semana, no es gran cosa- decía Rainbow Dash recargado su codo en la venta (N/A ¿los ponys tienen codos?)

Luego de eso entro un empleado del tren al vagón- ¿están cómodas en el vagón señoritas?- pregunto- si y mucho- contesto Applejack- ¿y qué tal el servicio?- volvió a preguntar girando la cabeza para ver a las otras ponis- baasss tannnn teee bieeennn- decía Rarity mientras recibía un masaje fuerte- um, no era necesario un maje, señor, no queremos molestarlo- decía Fluttershy

\- no es molestia, lo asemos con gusto- dijo el empleado- sí, pero…-

\- déjalo Fluttershy, si ellos quieren está bien- decía Spike mientras comía joyas de un tazón que le trajeron sentado en un sillón pequeño

\- cualquier otra cosa estoy a su servicio-

\- que amables son, ahora si soy tratada como la dama que soy- dijo Rarity terminando el masaje

\- aun no puedo creer que nos dieron el vagón de primera clase solo para nosotras- dijo Applejack observando el vagón

\- pero es obvio, somos las portadoras de la armonía, hemos salvado a equestria muchas veces y la princesa de la amistad viene con nosotras, no me extraña que pongan estatuas nuestras en canterlot- dijo Rainbow Dash con orgullo

\- pero principalmente es por lo último, por eso el trato de princesa-dijo Rarity- a mí no me gusta recibir tantos lujos- murmuro Fluttershy apenada

\- ablando de la reina de roma, o más bien la princesa de roma- bromeo Rainbow- ¿dónde está Twilight? No la he visto desde el bufet que nos trajeron cuando subimos al tren-

\- yo vi que se fue al otro vagón, parecía triste- dijo Spike cabizbajo

\- y puedes culparla, su corazón a sufrido demasiado- exclamo Rarity- primero descubre que el pony que le gustaba en la escuela de magia es el antiguo amigo de Starlight y que ahora están saliendo, segundo otro pony que la invito a salir aquel día en la biblioteca, ¡la planto!, luego es chico llamado Flash Sentry que conoció en el otro mundo al que fue ase tiempo, se reconcilio con Sunset Shimmer- siguió desconcertada

\- aunque eso ultimo lo tomo bien y se animó al saber había que otro Flash Sentry en el imperio de cristal- dijo Fluttershy tratando de ser optimista

\- pero recuerda que ese tipo jugo con nuestra pobre amiga, la manipulo como un flauta a una serpiente- dijo Applejack con su asentó campirano

\- sí, resulto que el mal nacido estaba casado y con un hijo- aclaro Dash

\- y quien diría que su hijo va a la escuela de ponyville- dijo pinkie (N/A los que vieron la quinta temporada me entienden)

\- será mejor que valla a ver qué tal esta, no quiero que llegue con los ojo hinchados- dijo spike luego de levantarse para ir al otro vagón, pero no antes de regresar por unas cuantas gemas más, o mejor todo el tazón

* * *

 _En un vagón vacío se encontraba una deprimida alicornia mirando por la ventana posando su cabeza en sus cascos_

 _\- porque, porque,- una lagrima baja- porque he tomado tan malas decisiones, acaso no sirvo en el amor, acaso tanto tiempo centrada el estudio me hicieron incapaz de amar- más lagrimas- acaso no soy bonita, soy como cualquier nerd que no tiene vida amorosa, no solo soy fea- muchas más lagrimas- jamás encontrare a alguien que me ame, soy patética-_

 _De repente en la mente de Twilight llega la imagen de sus amigas que la apoyaron en sus penas y como la defendieron de la esposa de Flash_

 _-_ no, tengo que ser fuerte- dice limpiando sus lágrimas- cuento con el apoyo de mis amigas y gracias a ellas soy feliz hasta ahora, pero si me gustaría amar y ser amada-

Luego recuerda unas palabras que le dijo rarity

 _\- tu alma gemela estas por ahí en alguna parte, y un día se encontraran cuando menos te lo esperes –_

 _-_ pero donde, donde encontrare a mi alma gemela- dijo

Luego el recuerdo de una capa azul brillante y una crin blanca paso por su mente pero no el rostro del pony, la princesa estaba confundida de donde conocía esas características, luego oye que alguien viene

\- Twilight estas bien, necesitas algo, o quieres que te deje sola- dijo el dragón

\- no, estoy bien gracias- dijo limpiándose las lágrimas- como están las demás

\- en el paraíso, pero preocupadas por ti, será mejor volver-

La alicornio asintió y ambos regresaron donde estaban las demás

\- estas bien dulzura, nos preocupaste-

\- tranquilas estoy bien, solo quería un poco de privacidad, han pasado muchas cosas en estos meses-

\- por eso hicimos este viaje para que olvides todo lo que paso y te diviertas un poco- dijo dash para animarla

\- aunque una granja de rocas no es mi idea de diversión, sin ofender pinkie- dijo rarity, pinkie le hiso una señal de que estaba bien

\- sé que puede ser un poco rustico pero es bastante entretenido, te aseguro que te divertirás-

\- eso espero me gustaría saber de dónde saco Pinkie su interactividad-

\- un consejo, no lo encontraras ahí- bromeo la pony campirana y todas comenzaron a reír (sonido de tren)

\- _siguiente parada llanuras rocosas_ _-_ se oía al encargado

\- es aquí, es aquí, vamos rápido- dijo la pony rosa saliendo del tren a brincos

\- bueno espero despejar mi mente un poco- dijo la princesa

\- tu solo tranquilízate cariño estamos contigo- rarity puso su casco en Twilight dándole su apoyo

Así todas salieron del tren, caminaron un poco alejándose de la estación y encontraron 4 ponis con pinta peregrinesca, pinkie fue directamente a saludarlos y abrasarlos

\- me da tanto gusto verlos, y más aún este día- saca otro cañón de celestia sabe dónde y saca confeti y serpentinas aparte una corona, una cinta que dice "festejada", un pastel y cartel que dice "feliz cumpleaños Limestone Pie"- que es cumpleaños de una de mis hermanas favoritas-

\- Pinkie Pie, cuan tas veces te he dicho que no me gusta que agás eso- dijo la pony gruñona hermana tirando la corona

 _-_ pero es divertido, y planeo que toda tu fiesta sea divertida, por cierto traje a mis amigas a la fiesta- dijo con alegría

 _-_ ellas son Fluttershy, la del pelo de colores es Rainbow Dash, la elegante es Rarity, el dragoncito Spike, ya conocen a Applejack y por ultimo pero no menos importante la princesa de la amistad Twilight Sparkle-

\- es un gusto conocerlos, Pinkie me a hablando mucho de ustedes- se presento amablemente la pony lila y extendiendo su casco

\- el gusto es nuestro, es un honor que deleite nuestra granja con su majestuosa presencia, soy Igneous Rock- dijo arrodillándose y besando el casco de la princesa

\- jejeje, que amable es, pero no tiene que tratarme así aquí seré su invitada nada mas- dijo sonrojada por la acción del viejo potro

\- descuide así será, esta es mi familia, mi esposa Cloudy Quartz- - es un gusto conocer a una princesa- dijo arrodillándose- y ellas son mis hijas, Limestone Pie- señala a la poni cumpleañera y esta ase una seña con su asco en señal de que la está vigilando- Marble Pie- la poni gris se esconde tras su cabello y solo ase un pequeño sonido "hmhm"- no habla mucho- declaro el padre- me agrada- susurro Fluttershy- y ya conocen a Pinkamena Diane Pie- dijo su madre

\- jajajaja, "Pinkamena Diane Pie" jajajaja- rio la Pegaso azul y todas pegaron risitas

\- que, es mi nombre completo, ¿qué tiene de gracioso?-

\- nada, **Pinkamena** \- y todas volvieron a reír hasta pinkie

\- bien, bien si terminaron de carcajearse tenemos labores que hay que cumplir- dijo Limestone

\- ¿labores? Pero es tu cumpleaños, no deberías descansar- dijo Twilight

\- mucho cuidado linda, tal vez tengas todo en bandeja de plata pero yo me rompo el lomo haciendo lo que hago y amo lo que hago, no me importa que seas una princesitas si te vas a alojar aquí vas a tener que trabajar, ¡kapichi!-

\- ok- dijo asustada la pony lila- bien basta de amenazas, vamos que tengo muchas cosas planeadas, tendrás la mejor fiesta de todas- exclamo la pony rosa

\- síganme por favor- dijo la madre de pinkie a sus amigas

En el trayecto asía la granja las amigas trataron de mantener una conversación con la familia de pinkie pero era muy difícil, los padres respondían todo cortantemente sin hacer platica, Limestone lo tomaba todo como una agresión o un reto personal, y Marble lo único que decía era "hmhmm".

Al menos sabían unas cuantas cosas, los padres de pinkie son bastante simples y tradicionales, Limestone es una pony orgullosa y de carácter fuerte y Marble era muy tímida aunque se llevaba muy bien con Fluttershy, era más difícil que hablar con Maud.

\- por cierto papa, donde esta Maud dijo que vendría- pregunto pinkie

\- sí, pero su investigación de geología dio un giro inesperado y no llegara hasta en la noche- contesto su padre

\- bueno, dejare lo más divertido para cuando llegue-

\- ¿y que será lo aremos en estos días?- pregunto la pegaso azul

\- la actividad favorita de Limestone- - ¿la cual es?- volvió a preguntar

\- trabajar en la granja- dijo Limestone, - ¡¿qué?! viajamos hasta aquí solo para que trabajemos con rocas- se quejó Rainbow

\- escucha bien, puede que a ti te parezca tonto trabajar en rocas pero las rocas son lo que hago y amo lo que hago y no voy a descuidar la granja por ser mi cumple años, y si no vinieron a ayudar les sugiero que se vayan por donde vinieron ¡porque en mi granja no hay lugar para haraganes!- dijo Limestone sacando uno de su nariz, Rainbow nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida

\- calma amargada, todos se van a divertir con las actividades que tengo planeadas- dijo pinkie

Lugo de eso todos llegaron a la granja pie

\- con orgullo princesa le presento la granja de rocas de la familia pie- dijo Igneous mostrando su hogar

Luego toda la emoción y alegría se había ido al ver la casa, todo era gris los árboles secos, tierra árida, cielo nublado y un aura de tristeza emanada por el lugar, las mane 6, no podían creer como su imperativa amiga había crecido en ese lugar y entendían más por qué se había ido

\- y bien ¿qué les aprese?- pregunto la pony rosa con una sonrisa

\- es, ammm-

\- rustica- dijo Rarity

\- siiii, es simple- - linda- - agradable- - es horrible- dijo Spike

Luego todas miraron molestas al dragón por su comentario

\- que, ahora que hice-

\- discúlpelo, es que no está acostumbrado aver casas así- dijo la princesa

\- no importa, sabemos que nuestra humilde granja no es de su altura pero es nuestro hogar y esperamos que se acomode- dijo Cloudy

\- muchas gracias es lo que necesito-

\- baste de platica, hay trabajo que hacer todavía hay que mover las rocas del campo oeste- dijo Limestone

Una vez bajaron a la granja observaron una gran roca en forma de huevo, luego se acercó Applejack y les dijo que por ningún motivo se acercaran a la roca luego miraran a Limestone la cual les lanzo una mirada amenazante y todas asintieron captando el punto

Estaban en camino al campo oeste y en el trascurso vieron grandes pilas de rocas acomodadas por todos lados

\- wau, que grandes conjuntos de rocas ¿ustedes las apilaron todas?- pregunto la alicornio

\- así se facilita el juntar todas las rocas en un mismo campo -

\- pero aun así es un trabajo muy laborioso para solo 4 ponys, no necesitaran más ayuda- dijo Fluttershy

\- la verdad es que no se nos complica el trabajo lo hemos hecho desde que nacimos, pero aun así contratamos a una pony que literal mente se arrodillo para que le diéramos el empleo- explico Cloudy

\- uuu, hay alguien más trabajando aquí quiero conocerla ¿Dónde está?- pregunto pinkie

\- en este momento está trabajando el campo oeste, ya avía trabajado aquí con anterioridad hace un año más o menos, ¿Cuál era su nombre?- decía el padre de pinkie

\- lleva un año trabajando aquí y no sabe su nombre- dijo Applejack

\- no es que interese su nombre, mientras trabaje está bien- dijo Limestone

\- ah, ya me acorde- todas miraron a Igneous con curiosidad- su nombre es…-

No pudo terminar por que un ruido los distrajo que provenía de donde estaba el campo oeste

\- ¿que fue eso?- pregunto Fluttershy asustada por el sonido estridente- un de las torres de roca se derrumbó, en donde estaba trabajando la pony- dijo Limestone mirando por un catalejo

\- talvez no la acomodaron bien- dijo Fluttershy ya que no quería ir ahí- imposible acomodamos esas torres perfectamente para no derrumbarse, a menos que alguien la mueva- aseguro Igneous

\- algo le debió haberle pasado a ese pobre pony- dijo rarity con preocupación- no veo a nadie alrededor, o escapo o está enterrado en las rocas, así que hay que apresurarnos ¡andando!-

Entonces todos empiezan a correr siguiendo Limestone- volare alrededor para saber si pudo escapar- dijo Rainbow, luego salió volando rápidamente, cuando todos llegaron vieron una gran pila de rocas en eso llaga Dash

\- nada no vi a nada, así que hay que empezar a mover rocas-

Así que todos empezaron a mover rocas para encontrar al pony, las mane 6 se les dificultaba el mover rocas por el contrario de pinkie y su familia que tritura, pateaban y destrozaban roca por roca dejo a las demás anonadadas, luego de unos instantes Marble movió una roca para luego sorprender

\- ¿Marble, encontraste algo?- pregunto pinkie- hmhm- luego sus padres y hermana fuero a revisar- oigan, Marble encontró algo- las demás fueron a ver qué es lo que encontraron

\- estas es la ropa que traía puesta cuando comenzó a trabajar- decía Igneous mostrándoles la ropa, todas agrandaron los ojos muy sorprendidas pero mientras algunas sentían sorpresa Twilight sentía horror y temor, sabía exactamente de quiera ese sobrero de mago y esa capa con estrellas y el saber que estaba bajo la montañas de rocas le estrujaba el corazón

-¡NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡RAPIDO AHÍ QUE SACARLA CUANTO ANTES!, ¡AGANSE A UN LADO!- gritaba la alicornio aun con temor y preocupación en sus ojos

Todos obedecieron y Twilight comenzó a cargar su cuerno con magia pero esta vez era diferente, la desesperación de la princesa hiso que no se diera cuenta de que avaí acumulado el triple de magia que normalmente usaba en un hechizo de gran poder y el aura del hechizo no del color de sus ojos como normalmente es esta vez era de un color rosa claro combinado con rojo atardecer

Los ojos de Twilight brillaron y lanzo un poderoso rayo asía la pila de rocas todos se asombraron por el poder se ese rayo que instantáneamente destrozo la mayoría de las rocas

Cuando terminaron de caer pedazos de roca de cielo todo vieron un cuerpo tirado en el suelo, cuando Twilight recuperó la compostura fue corriendo asía donde estaba la pony herida lo mismo hicieron todos

\- trixie, TRIXIE ¿ESTAS BIEN?- pregunto Twilight

\- enserio crees que este bien después de la avalancha de rocas y el impacto de un súper rayo- dijo la Pegaso azul

Trixie empezó a abrir los ojos y lo único que dijo fue- nota mental, empezar con las rocas de arriba- luego una pequeña piedra cayo desde el cielo dándole a trixie en la cabeza- auch- dijo antes de desmayares

Qué clase de aventuras les esperan a nuestras heroínas y que papel tendrá trixie en la vida de Twilight Sparkle

* * *

 **fincap...**

 **buenaso este es otro fic que tenia que sacar de mi sistema, y de mi cartoon favorito MLP (mi hermana: GAYYYYYYYYYY!) esta es una historia es un twixie porque es uno de mis shiips favoritos y el primero en mi vida**

 **la historia esta ambientada al termino de la 5 temporada no tiene nada de la 6 y tampoco existe la bebe de de cadence (todos:buuuuuuuuuuuuuuu) lose, lose pero esta historia se me ocurrió antes de saber sobre la 6 temporada**

 **y eso es todo espero que les guste es que soy bien nup pero porfa no critica**

 **¡chau, chau!**

* * *

 **(grasias a un comentario correji un error de hortografia, les pido de favor que si no tan algun otro error agnmelo saber y lo corrijo, esque soy pesimo en hortografia XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola soy brotaku XD**

 **y te apuesto una pizza, a que tu uñas crecen todos lo días**

* * *

CAPITULO 2. COPASION

 ** _NARRA TRIXIE_**

Abrí lentamente mis ojo solo para ver el horrible techo húmedo y lleno de telarañas, otra noche de horribles pesadillas y la cama no ayudaba mucho, un colchón viejo con manchas, hoyos, mugre y con los resortes salidos, puesto sobre una base de hierro oxidado y que rechinaba.

Me levante y me fui a la alacena que curiosamente está a unos pasos de mi pobre imitación de cama, abrí todas las puertas y no avía nada ni siquiera migajas ¿Por qué abre revisado todo? Sé exactamente que no tengo nada que comer, con un inútil intento de ver si tenía algo de comer abrí una alacena de abajo para encontrarme con un trozo de cosa blanca en una esquina _"por fin la surte de trixie cambia"_ me dije a mi misma para luego estirar mi casco y agarrar lo que sea esa cosa mientras se comestible está bien, en ese momento la cosa se abrió y ella salieron cientos de arañas pequeñas- AHHHHHHHH- grite lance un rayo de magia en un intento de matar a las arañas, cuando volví a ver ya no avía arañas y la alacena estaba quemada por el impacto del rayo, suspire resignada.

Me fui a sentar a una mesa pequeña no tenía silla así que me senté en el suelo y golpe la mesa con mi cara para echarme a llorar, mi vida era horrible, tengo un mísero trabajo en una horrible graja de rocas donde gana una miseria de salario, vivo en una pocilga donde ase frio siempre y el calentador ni siquiera funciona solo está ahí de adorno, casi no como nada y toda equestria me odia.

Mire asía una pila de periódicos en una esquina, aveces mi jefe me los daba cuando no serbian, casi después de dos días después de haberlos comprado, mire uno en particular que tenía una noticia que decía _"la nueva princesa de equestria, princesa Twilight Sparkle"_ la causas de todos mis problemas

\- Sparkle, si no fuera por ti la gran y poderosa trixie seguiría famosa y no tendría esta horrible vida, ¡TODO ES TU CULPA!- pateando los periódicos en un arranque de ira

Luego dos hojas de periódico cayeron frente a mí con dos noticias " _osa menor ataca ponyville, la unicornio Twilight Sparkle salva la situación, se descubre a la gran farsante trixie_ " " _loca sedienta de poder ataca a la princesa de la amistad_ " luego mira la foto de trixie mientras traía el amuleto del alicornio

\- no, no es su culpa, ¡es mía!- y volví a llorar- si no fuera por la horrible pony que es trixie nada le hubiera pasado- y seguí llorando hasta que me canse

Cuando era hora de trabajar me tranquilice me puse mi capa y mi sombrero que era lo único de valor que tenía trixie, no valor monetario sino valor sentimental, camine hasta la granja donde trabajaba y toque la puerta para que me dieran instrucciones y el pico que utilizaba para trabajaba

\- buenos días señorita trixie- me saludo mi jefe

\- con todo respeto jefe que tienen de buenos

\- concuerdo con la empleada, los días no tienen que ser buenos solo tienen que ser de trabajo- me dijo mi otra jefa "Limestope" creo que se llamaba

\- y bien que tortura rocosa tengo que hacer hoy- dije ya que no tenía muchas ganas de trabajar con rocas

\- por esa actitud no tendrás tu paga pronto-

\- no sabía que tenía paga- dije sarcásticamente

\- hoy picaras todas y cada una de las rocas de campo oeste en lo que nosotros trasladamos unas al campo sur-

\- muero de emoción por empezar-

Nos dirigimos así el campo oeste, mi día laboral consistía en picar, mover, apilar y cargar rocas, siempre rocas, rocas, rocas, ¡ROCAS! Ya estoy harta de ver rocas todos los días, la gran y poderosa trixie rebajada a tener un trabajo mediocre que ni siquiera tiene sentido, porque alguien quisiera trabajar picando rocas y moviéndolas de un lado a otro

Pero tenía que resignarme este es el único lugar que admitieron a trixie, después del escándalo de amuleto del alicornio y la coronación de Sparkle todos me tachaban como bruja despiadada por atacar a una princesa, todos los pueblos a donde iba me atacaban y me perseguían para que según ellos se hiciera justicia, ya no podía ser maga callejera eso ya no me podía mantener y ningún trabajo me contrataba por mi pasado, hasta que llegue a aquí desesperada tuve que rebajarme a tal punto que tuve que suplicar para que me dieran el trabajo, el momento más humillante de mi vida, esperen he tenido peores que ese pero puedo decir cual fue peor, sería mejor decir que este ha sido ¡el año más humillante de mi vida!

Después de un rato llegamos al campo oeste

\- bien, hoy picaras estas torres de rocas, las queremos en medidas estándar para subirlas a la carreta- me daba instrucciones mientras yo no ponía atención ya sabía la rutina y como tenía que hacerlo no necesitaba tener que explicarlo de nuevo

\- y no olvides empezar por…- interrumpo

\- oiga jefe, he trabajado aquí por cuatro meses no tiene que decirme como tengo que hacer lo que hago diario-

\- cuida tu actitud aún no se me olvida que me llamaste "viejo mediocre" la vez que te fuiste de aquí-

\- ya me disculpe por eso-

\- como sea, tenemos un compromiso que atender regresamos en una hora más o menos queremos las rocas picadas antes del anochecer entendió-

\- entendido jefe-

\- bien- luego se fue adonde sea que tenía que ir mientras yo agarraba el pico con mi magia y empezaba a picar las rocas

 **UNA HORA DESUES**

\- al fin, termine una torre- decía mientras me limpiaba el sudor, ignorando que aún me faltaban 8 torres mas

\- esto es agobiante, la gran y poderosa trixie no debería hacer estas actividades horrorosas- dije acercándome a otra torre

\- y todo paso por una estupidez- golpe una roca con el pico- en que estaba pensando cuando me puse ese maldito amuleto- golpe otra roca- "con ese amuleto podre vencer a Sparkle" si como no- golpe otra- termino ganándome y por eso ahora soy la más odiada de equestria- golpe otra- claro! No le basto con destruir mi carrera como maga dejándome en ridículo con la osa menor, también se convierte en princesa para dejarme a mí como una poni perversa- golpeo muchas veces- además, porque tiene que ser princesa solo porque salvo equestria, por ser portadora de la armonía, ser hermana del príncipe de cristal, por ser la protegida de la princesa celestia, ser muy inteligente, ser muy buena en la magia, ser una pony hermosa con bellos ojos, deslumbrante melena y caderas…..ahhhhhh- golpe muchas rocas hasta calmarme

\- y lo peor de todo es que en esta situación no puedo verle a la cara- y arroje el pico si mirar asía donde lo lance

\- ni siquiera sé porque me enoja no poder verla- (CRAK) escuche un crujido me voltee y observe la roca del centro agrietándose- oh, bueno no creo que se caiga por una roca- escuche más crujidos y observe muchas rocas picadas que estaban destruidas, lo malo es que exactamente era las que sostenían la torre

\- maldiciones, ahhhh!- cayo una roca muy cerca de mí y vi como la torre se empezaba a caer

Quería correr pero en el momento que arranque me di cuenta que mi capa se avía atorado con la roca que cayo ase un momento, la torre estaba a punto de caer tenía 3 opciones quitármela y dejarla ahí en las escombros, arrancarla y escapar con una capa muy valiosa arruinada o quedarme ahí para no perder mi capa

La última ni siquiera era opción, asique con un poco de inconformismo me quite la capa y empecé a correr pero me di que no tenía mi sombrero voltee y lo vi cerca de mi capa y si pensarlo corrí asía el, una cosa era mi capa pero mi sombrero es una muy importante para mí, en ese momento me cayó una roca en la cabeza para luego desmayarme pero eso no evito que sintiera la gran pila de rocas que me cayó en sima

* * *

Desperté con un dolor intenso en todo mi cuerpo pero no tenía fuerzas para gritar de dolor, ignorando ese fuerte dolor y la cantidad de rocas medianas aplastando mi cuerpo abrí más mis ojos divisando más rocas y un pequeño agujero pero no entraba luz porque estaba nublado

Trate de pedir ayuda pero mi voz era demasiado inaudible que ni yo podía escucharla, así que este es el final de trixie, muy triste, miserable, inpony(N/A inhumano) y espantoso final, no importa que haiga echo en el pasado nadie merece un final así y lo peor es que estoy sola y nadie me va a extrañar pero no debería sorprenderme desde hace mucho tiempo que trixie está sola sin familia, sin amigos no tengo nada y ahora voy a morirme aquí en este lugar tan penoso

Mientras lloraba por mi eminente final, llegaron a mi mente muchas imágenes de mi vida, mi vida pasar frente a mis ojo momentos buenos como malos, para ser sincera eran más malos momentos, también vi a mi familia de hace mucho tiempo era lo más bello que tenía en mente ¿Cuándo fue que perdí todo eso?, luego vi todos los errores que cometí, imagen tras imagen de todo el dolor que había ocasionado por mi egoísmo y mi deseo de poder ahora que lo pienso esta muerte es adecuada para mi

Entonces llegó la última imagen a mí mente, el recuerdo de cuando Twilight Sparkle me perdono el único momento en que me sentía bien de haber vivido, _lo único que lamento es no haberme enamorado y no ser amada por alguien_ dije en mi mente para después dejar de pelear y aceptar mi muerte, pero entonces vi una luz brillante de color rosa apareció y antes de caer desmayada, acaso será la luz que me guiara a las praderas eternas, sentí como la luz se intensificaba cada vez más _"deseo encontrar la felicidad después de irme de este mundo"_ pensé para luego quedar inconsciente

Sentí un estruendo y con poca conciencia de mí alrededor pude divisar a alguien que decía mi nombre, articule una frase pero no supe lo que decía luego sentí un dolor en mi cabeza y todo se puso oscuro

Empecé a abrir lo ojo sentí dolor en todo el cuerpo pero tenía que averiguar que paso conmigo y ese derrumbe, es raro tal vez sea lo débil que estaba pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tenía pesadillas, me senté en la cama con dificultad, me talle los ojos para ver mejor y pude notar que tenía vendas en todo mi pecho, en mi casco derecho y mi cabeza, ¿Cómo es que Salí de esa avalancha de rocas y quien fue el que me curo?, esa pregunta me rondaba la cabeza

\- ¡me alegro que despertaras!, me empezaba a preocupar- esa voz, conozco esa bella voz

\- tu- me voltee y pude notar a una pony causante de mi desgracia- ¡que ases aquí Twilight Sparkle!

* * *

 ** _Narra Twilight_**

Traje a trixie a su cabaña muy preocupada, la puse en su cama y empecé a curarla con mi magia, desesperada empecé a buscar vendas por todos lados hasta que las encontré en un cajón y la vende para que cicatrizaran sus heridas.

Cuando termine de curarla solo me quedaba esperar a que despertara, mientras decidí explorar su cabaña para saber cómo vivía

Su cabaña era bastante pequeña y polvorienta, no tenía muchos muebles, lo único que pude notar era un sillón con manchas y agujeros, un mesa de madera, un estante con un cajón y una lámpara arriba, un radio puesto en una mesita trate de penderlo pero no serbia y por ultimo una mini cocina con alacena, revise cada puerta y cada cajón que tenía pero todo estaba vacío, me extraño cuando revise la última puertecita pero estaba con machas de ceniza como si le hubieran lanzado un rayo de energía

Decidí regresar a donde estaba trixie cuando note que avía despertado

\- ¡me alegro que despertaras!, me empezaba a preocupar- dije

\- tu- me dijo sorprendida- ¡que ases aquí Twilight Sparkle!-

\- pues, salvando tu vida, como te sientes te duele algol- dije preocupada

\- estoy bien, soy la ¡la gran y poderosa trixie! Nada me lastima, auu- dijo tocando su cabeza

\- se nota, y dime que ases aquí no te veo desde lo del amuleto de alicornio-

\- nada, tratando de sobrevivir después de ese escandalito- me dijo sarcástica

\- ¿Cómo que tratando de sobrevivir? Y que te paso, creí que eras maga callejera ¿Cómo terminaste en una granja de rocas?- dije intrigante

\- es una larga y muy triste historia que de seguro no quieres escuchar Twilight Sparkle- me dijo muy decaída

Yo me senté a un lado de la cama muy curiosa y concentrada para que trixie pudiera contarme su historia, paso un momento hasta que trixie vio que quería escuchar su historia, suspiro en señal de resignación y comenzó.

\- todo empezó después de lo del amuleto, decidí seguir con mis show de magia y viajando de pueblo en pueblo como hacía antes, todo iba bien hasta que un día mientras hacia mi espectáculo me empezaron a abuchear y a lanzar comida mientras me decían "mentirosa, estafa, fraude, mala maga" y así seguía en cada pueblo que iba, nadie quería mis shows y todos me odiaban, cada vez ganaba menos dinero, trate de conseguir otro empleo pero siempre me corrían, pero lo peor aún no comenzaba- a este punto trixie estaba muy deprimida y mucho más seria, mientras yo estaba atenta y con tristeza- a unas semanas de tu coronación empezaron a agredirme y a perseguirme en multitudes mientras me decían "maldita, desgraciada, infeliz, bruja y hechicera oscura" técnicamente a cada lugar al que iba me sacaban con antorchas y grilletes, en cada lugar de toda equestria me tachaban de bruja y me exiliaban- contaba con pesar la pobre de trixie

\- así que empecé a refugiarme en bosques y a las afueras de los pueblos y cuando necesitaba comprar cosas iba oculta con una capucha, así pase mis viajes por mucho tiempo hasta que un día me descubrieron e incendiaron mi carreta junto con mis cosas dentro- lo último lo dijo con los ojos muy serrados y apretando las sabanas- lo único que salve fueron mi capa, mi sombrero y unas cuantas monedas, ya no podía mentirme a mí misma solo avía un lugar donde poder vivir, con las pocas monedas que tenía compre un boleto de tren hasta aquí y le roge y arrodille al señor que me dejar trabajar aquí, de mala gana acepto y me rento esta cabaña, creí que todo iría bien pero... no fue… así- vi lágrimas en los ojos de trixie- mi vida se compone de picar y mover rocas, picar y mover **¡ROCAS!,** y la paga es muy mala apenas me alcanza para comer y en sima tengo que pagar esta pocilga que se ase llamare cabaña aquí siempre ase frio y en el baño hay moho- vi como trixie lloraba con cada palabra que decía y yo también lloraba por lo triste de su historia- bueno Twilight Sparkle, esa es la horrible y patética historia de la vida de trixie, de cómo tras un gran error se convirtió en la más odiada de toda equestria-

\- trixie, yo no tenía idea, de lo mucho que sufriste- dije con lastima y mucha tristeza

\- y como ibas a darte cuenta, si mientras yo sufría tú salvabas equestria, canterlot, el imperio de cristal, te convertías en princesa, te lavaban, te apreciaban y te amaban, no me sorprende que ni siquiera te acodaras de mí- me dijo y casi me rompo en llanto

Era cierto que yo tenía mis propios asuntos que resolver, pero si me hubiera enterado de todo lo que trixie había sufrido yo la hubiera ayudado con todo lo que estuviera en mis cascos y verla en ese estado me partía el alma, yo ya había perdonado a trixie por todo lo que había hecho y la consideraba una amiga y por eso tengo que ayudarla ahora que me necesita.

No sabía porque pero en ese momento sentí que lo que estaba a punto de decir me cambiaría la vida para bien y que volvería a ser feliz a lado de trixie

* * *

 ** _Narrador_**

\- Bueno ya que escuchaste todo lo que trixie ha vivido en estos años puedes irte y regresar a tu vida de lujos y gloria, ¡auch!- dijo trixie tratando de levantarse de la cama

\- te agradezco que salvaras mi horrible existencia, te ofrecería algo pero desgraciadamente no me alcanza para nada con la miseria que pagan aquí- siguió diciendo

\- adelante vete y vive feliz como la princesa que eres, y no te preocupes, la gran y poderosa trixie seguirá sufriendo aquí hasta la muerte, mientras tu disfrutas con tus amigas y todas las personas que te alaban con todos tus lujos y comodidades mientras recuerdan todos tus logros que con tus grandes habilidades lograste fácil mente, sin importar a cuantos pony hayas dañado y destruidos sus vidas-

\- ¡YA BASTA! ¡Basta trixie ya no sigas! No lo sopor, ya entendí- dijo Twilight llorando a mares y tapándose los ojos con sus cascos

\- que te ocurre Sparkle, te duele la triste verdad- dijo trixie sarcástica

\- ocurre que ya tome una decisión- dijo calmándose y poniéndose de pie firme mente, trixie se sorprende con la reacción de la pony- trixie te vendrás a vivir conmigo- dijo la princesa

\- ¿eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir

 **fin cap**

* * *

 **bueno bueno aqui dejo otro capitulo lleno de faltas de ortografía**

 **espero que lo disfruten ¡chau chau!**


End file.
